Just Some Friendly Tips from a Ghost
by I'm a Nerd and Proud
Summary: Scorpius has seen a future where he is good at Quidditch. So, he goes to the school's Quidditch field to practice so he can join the team next year. Expect he needs a little help…so a friendly ghost offers him some tips.


**Just Some Friendly Tips from a Ghost**

 **Summary: Scorpius has seen a future where he is good at Quidditch. So, he goes to the school's Quidditch field to practice so he can join the team next year. Expect he needs a little help…so a friendly ghost offers him some tips.**

 **Team: Kenmare Kestrels**

 **Position: Chaser 2**

 **Beta:**

 **Prompts: (song) 'Hello' by Evanescence, (quote) 'Real or not real?' - Peeta Mellark,** _ **Mockingjay**_ **, and (word) history**

 **A/N: Friendly warning, I do spoil some of** _ **The Cursed Child**_ **…**

 **~x~**

The sun was shining, it was early June and Scorpius felt like there was a set of eyes on him. He had decided earlier that morning to go practice flying so that next year, he could try out for the team. Albus had laughed at him, stating that he was being silly, that _they_ didn't fly well. But there Scorpius stood, twiddling his thumbs as he stared down at his broom which his father had gotten him.

Usually, Scorpius could care less about flying, expect now that he had seen a future where he was Quidditch Captain, he wanted to make it true. Yes, the future also had He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named as the ruler, but… If you played Quidditch, you were considered cool. And maybe if he played, Rose Weasley would finally notice him and they would get together, fall in love and have children.

Albus would have of course hit him in the head for the dream of being with Rose, but…something about her was drawing him in.

Maybe it was the way her eyes sparkled or the way she smiled. Hell, it might have just been the way she walked. Everything about her screamed at him, _love her_!

And boy did he love her.

Scorpius was so deep in thought that he had failed to notice a foggy figure floating off to the side and watching him. He sighed, looking down at the broom on the ground. He held out his hand over top of it and took in a deep breath, "UP!"

Thankfully, the broom moved up but not thankfully, the broom ended up hitting him in the face. Scorpius yelped as he fell backwards. Quickly, he whipped his head back and forth, checking to see if anyone had seen him.

No one was around so he had that going for him.

He swallowed as he carefully saddled the broom, glancing up at the sky to make sure it wasn't going to rain on him. He had his feet firmly planted on the ground however he wanted to go up. _Okay take a deep breath…that's it!_

Scorpius coached himself, his eyes shut tightly as he tried to get ready for flying. After a few more deep breaths, he opened his eyes and took hold of his broom, gripping it tightly, and then tried to take off. If Scorpius from a different present time could do it, why couldn't he?

Except nothing happened. He stayed planted on the ground. He groaned as he glared down at the broom. "Why aren't you working?" He demanded.

"Are you a first year flyer?"

Scorpius whipped around and found a foggy figure that was wearing a faded Quidditch uniform. The figure tilted its head as it watched Scorpius. "Who are you?" Scorpius questioned.

"Edgar Cloggs," Edgar the Ghost replied, playfully bowing. "And you? Have you flown before coming to Hogwarts?"

"I took flying in my first year like the rest." Scorpius answered, eyeing the ghost warily. He didn't know who exactly Edgar was but he guessed he had been a Quidditch player back in his day. Edgar had a thick beard, beady eyes, and a deep voice. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"Ah, I remember the Malfoy seeker! Such raw talent, but always too busy chasing after Harry Potter. He always tried to best him, you know; a lot of history there!" It looked like Edgar was a gossip as well.

Scorpius had never really been interested in flying before, but hearing that his dad was good at Quidditch made him want to be good too. But also hearing that his dad lost some of his talent because he chased after Harry Potter made him understand some of the pressure Albus was under.

It seemed that Harry Potter made everyone feel the pressure. Hermione Granger, his best friend, had to become Minister of Magic to get some attention for herself. Ron Weasley took up jokes and ran his twin brothers' business. James Sirius constantly showed everyone up to keep his attention.

Sure, Albus' home life wasn't _so bad_ , but it did have its pressures.

"Now, would you like some helpful tips to get into the air?" Edgar asked, pulling Scorpius out of his thoughts. The blonde swallowed, his thoughts swirling inside of his brain. He wanted so badly to live up to his father's standards. He wanted people to stop thinking _he_ was Voldemort's child, when in fact, Voldemort had a _daughter_ who went crazy.

He shivered at the thought. "It wouldn't hurt to hear a few tips." Scorpius answered the ghost.

Edgar's grin reminded Scorpius of a Cheshire cat, something from Alice in Wonderland which Albus had told him about. Something about his Aunt Hermione reading him a book with that title… He however shook his head and turned to listen to the ghost. "For starters, you're sitting on the broom wrong." Edgar stated.

Scorpius looked down. "What? No I'm not!"

"Too close to the front and you're gripping the broom too tightly." Edgar explained further.

Scorpius slid down some and tried to loosen his grip. He wanted to make his father proud, "Like this?"

Edgar nodded. "Now, picture flying in your mind and then tell the broom what you want to do in your mind. It'll do the rest." Edgar began to float away and back to haunting the Quidditch change rooms.

Scorpius swallowed and got ready to take off and fly into the sky. He did as Edgar said and then he began to float off the ground. He gasped in surprise and then his chest filled with pride as his broom began to zoom around the field. "Is this real or not real?" Scorpius asked with a giant smile.

He was unaware of Rose standing by the entrance, watching him flying around.

 _Hello, it's me  
I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet  
to go over everything _


End file.
